


Distance

by KarenGloria



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenGloria/pseuds/KarenGloria
Summary: Talk deep. Fuck hard.Half and half.
Relationships: Meau - Relationship, Mitch Grassi/Beau Sloane
Kudos: 8





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> There is very much a lack of Meau content on ao3. So…… I wrote this.  
> English is not my native language, so it isn't enough for me to complete work like this.  
> But I am able to communicate in English, so if u like it, leave comments or give me kudos, that means a lot to me :)

Beau斜斜地躺在床上，以一个极为懒散的姿势。

酒店的床太软了，他用晕乎乎的脑袋想着。白色的柔软被褥缠住了他的四肢，他能感觉到那些喝下去的酒精在他的血管里发酵、流淌，然后从他雾气迷蒙的眼睛里溢出来，消失在白花花的枕头里。

他醉得好厉害。可他明明喝得不多，只是在巡演结束后的派对上灌了两杯香槟而已。Mitch显然喝得比他多，考虑到他的小男朋友后半夜几乎是挂在他身上，一手拎着大玻璃酒瓶，一边环着他的脖子，用甜腻的嗓音在他耳边絮叨。

他用混沌的大脑回忆了一下内容。起初Mitch讲了一些排练时的琐事，后来是在异国他乡路上的见闻，期间夹杂着很多个“想你”“爱你”，而他亲吻着男孩的发顶，一遍遍地告诉他“我知道。”“我也是。”

两个多月没有见面，Beau知道他不可避免地会错过许多生活小事，即使他们一有空就视频聊天，但终究弥补不了异地的辛苦。他知道Mitch很愿意分享这些。其实很多时候，他并不能跟上节奏，也不能全然地感同身受，但他是一个很好的倾听者。Mitch和他在一起的时候，就会变成一只无比耐心的小鸟，叽叽喳喳个不停，这让Beau总是无法停止笑意，直到Mitch在他鼓励的注视下说到口干舌燥，然后凑上去堵住男孩的嘴，与他交换一个湿漉漉的吻。

几个小时前，Beau刚刚参加了巡演的最后一站。它空前的盛大，整个剧场三层的观众席里都挤满了涌动的人潮。他出门前特意装扮了一下，带着眼镜和棒球帽，PTX帽衫兜在头上——像会场里任意一个年轻的粉丝一样，混在一楼侧面的片区中。

他的男孩，高高地站在搭建得十分繁复的舞台装置上，唱出天使般美妙的歌声，随着音乐妖娆地扭动。他真是个天生的艺术家，Beau心想，好像生来就知道如何一边歌唱一边舞蹈，如何恰到适宜地用身体点燃人群——他顶胯的时候，Beau和身边所有的粉丝一样都倒吸一口冷气（然后下一秒他的耳朵因为此起彼伏的尖叫差点聋掉）。

Beau曾经很多次从后台的角度看过Mitch巡演的样子。但这是头一回，他远远地混在观众席里，像一滴水汇入海洋，无声无息——而Mitch是天边那颗最闪耀的星星，他们之间隔着黑压压的人群——他爱慕又敬畏地仰视着他的神，突然感到自己很渺小。

当Mitch亮晶晶的眼神扫过来的时候，Beau觉得自己要心悸了。

“噢上帝啊！他是在我对视吗？”Beau身旁的女粉丝激动地发抖，掐了一把她的女伴，然后姑娘们爆发出史无前例的高分贝尖叫。Mitch在震耳欲聋的呼喊中羞涩地微笑，下一秒，那目光就平稳地移开去了别处。Beau苦笑了一下，他意识到Mitch的目光其实并不为人群中任何一个焦点而驻足，只是看向每一处，然后轻轻地移开眼，在夺目的舞台灯光下，那笑容甜美甚至带着某种神性的悲悯。这让Beau的心中莫名酸胀起来，尽管表面上，他和周围的人一样整晚都未松开过上提的嘴角。

“BeauBeau。”亲昵的声音打断了他混乱的思绪。Mitch像猫一样爬上他的床，身上松垮垮地披着白色浴袍，带着沐浴后温暖又清爽的气息，很难让人联想到他就是那个大明星，几小时前还套着无比风骚的亮片小西装，在千万人簇拥的高台上又唱又跳。Beau感觉这一切太不真实，或者是他真的醉了，而这只是一场梦境。

他用力眨了眨酸涩的眼。Mitch乖巧地趴在他的怀里，笑着凝望他，两颗尖尖的小虎牙露出来，再可爱不过了。那双棕色的大眼睛，卸去了眼影，湿漉漉地闪着光，长长的睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀那样轻轻的翕动。

为什么这张脸庞那么精致，像娃娃一样？Beau想着。下一秒，在他的大脑反应过来之前，自己已经稀里糊涂地吻上去了。

Mitch呜咽了一声，很快便闭上眼睛，温驯地回应着这个突如其来的吻，他张开双唇，方便Beau的舌头侵入进来。Beau的吻变得又凶又急，带着强大的侵略欲和占有欲，手臂紧紧抓着他的后背，好像下一秒就要失去他那样。Mitch的舌尖突然尝到了一两滴苦涩，他疑惑的推开他的男人——Beau气息紊乱地颤抖着，那对金绿石般漂亮的眼睛噙满了泪水，迷茫又失焦地看着他。Mitch感觉心脏瞬间被揪起了，他捧着Beau的脸吻掉那些湿润，担忧地问：“亲爱的，你怎么了？”

“我没事……可能只是喝多了。”Beau顿了顿，最后什么也没说，只是又凑上去，却被一根手指不由分说地挡住了。“别想瞒着我，”Mitch摆出气呼呼的样子，但他的大眼睛显然出卖了他——那对琥珀瞳仁因为担心和紧张一动不动地盯着Beau，“你有心事！快告诉我。”

Beau的心为那关切的眼神而酸疼起来，在这样的目光下，他感觉大脑更混乱了。“我没事……你太好看了，我不知道我为什么拥有你——其实我每天都会时不时闪过这样的念头，你太完美了，我是说，噢我发誓我绝对不是患得患失，只是一些念头，比如我今天——我今天在台下远远地看着你，我们之间隔着好多好多的人，我想你应该看不到我站在哪儿吧——嗯我是说，你25岁就成为了我现在想要成为的歌手的样子，而我才刚起步，事实上你有着那么多的追随者，人们都爱Mitch Grassi不是么——你在事业的道路上早就走得很远了，你的阅历，你那么成熟，总是会包容我，带领我，所以你——噢天哪，我在说些什么？抱歉……”

Beau挫败地捂住脸，他的面颊是滚烫的，目光小心翼翼地撇到一边去，不敢对上Mitch的眼睛。Mitch静静地听着，沉默了一会，攀上Beau的肩头轻轻地啄了一下他的嘴唇，迫使他对上自己的目光。

“Beau，我明白的。”Beau看向他，Mitch的脸色温和平静，语气温柔，好似有着无限宽慰的力量。他的爱人表面看起来年轻、纯真、脆弱，但内心却是丰富、成熟而敏感的。Mitch从他语无伦次中洞悉了意思，安抚性地拨弄他耳后的头发，“Beau，我也经常会想，我到底是中了什么大奖才能和你在一起。”

“其实我们刚在一起的时候，我总是很不安。”Mitch看着他的眼睛，抚平他蹙起的眉头，徐徐地说，“我爱我的事业，我感恩我拥有的一切，但是我也不得不承受一些东西——该死的合约，你知道的，我没有那么多选择。我总是在别的地方演出，我的时间很少，你为了陪我跟着我到处跑；我的粉丝很疯狂，有些人对你做了很过分的事情，我都知道……我很难过，很无能为力，我也曾常常为你的迁就而感到愧疚。”

Beau心痛地收紧了搂住Mitch的手臂：“我从来没有因为迁就你而疲倦过——实际上我从来没有在迁就你，我爱你，你知道的，所以和你在一起的每一份每一秒我都觉得是最幸福的时光。我只是因为想陪着你，所以想要在你身边。异地恋……这真的很折磨人。”

“谢谢，宝贝。正如你所说，我也是这么觉得的。”Mitch的手指轻轻地抚弄Beau的胸口，毛茸茸的触感让他微笑起来，“在我最不安的时候，甚至是恐慌症发作得最糟糕的时候，你都在我身边。你一遍遍地告诉我，我活在这个世界上是有意义的，我值得别人的喜欢，我也值得被你深爱。我们是最亲密的人，我们总会互相承受一些东西，但我们只要变得更勇敢和坦诚一些，把那些疑虑都说出来，没有什么困境是不能解决的，你明白的。”

“我的天使，谢谢你说这些。”Beau终究是默契的，他很快就明白了Mitch的意思，不好意思地吻了吻男孩的前额，“对不起，原谅我的多愁善感。爱上你是我这一生莫大的殊荣。你珍贵的灵魂，我是说，你的思想，真是每一天都让我感到惊喜和大开眼界，小诗人。”

“那你可发现得真晚，”Mitch故意地轻佻道。他摆出自信的样子，这让Beau咯咯地笑起来。“一定是本公主的美貌蒙蔽了你的双眼，我的小熊。”

“当时是谁翻我的instagram翻了一整夜，接二连三地私信我调情的？”Beau挑了挑眉毛，“说真的，Mitchie，你勾搭我的样子真像一只开屏的小孔雀。”

Mitch的脸一下就红了，轻轻拍了Beau一巴掌：“嘿！你真是学坏了！”

“拜你所赐，宝贝。”Beau伸出手来捏捏Mitch的小酒窝。他的男孩变胖了一些，有着健康的肉感，摸起来像棉花糖一样。

“我好幸运能遇见你，BeauBeau。你那么善良、包容——你的家人和朋友也是，你那么绅士，有难得一见的品味和审美，而且——该死的火辣！你真的像雕塑一样英俊，我必须承认。”Mitch用手指描摹着Beau的轮廓，着迷地盯着他的绿眼睛看，好像随时可以沉溺进去，“你那样完美，最重要的是那样完美的你很爱我。在你之前，我已经很久都没有遇到一个人，让我想要奋不顾身地去爱。”

“我也是。你点燃了我，尤其是我们刚在一起的时候，我的脑子里只剩下你——Molly以为我快精神失常了，因为我常常停下来发呆，然后不自觉地微笑。”Beau抓住男孩调皮的手指，亲了亲，“和你的每一天，都是奇妙的旅程。你本身就是振奋的、充满感染力的天使，看着你，我更确定我想要走的道路，我有更充足的心理建设去面对未来的一切，我有了这一生最想保护的挚爱。”

“我和你提起过Travis的事情，是的，我的前男友。有一次我们吵得很厉害，我印象很深，他说他能感觉到名利会将我们越拉越远。我说，我不在乎。他说，可是他在乎。当时，那真的伤到我了。但我之后无数次回想起来，我觉得我和他都没有说错。我们只是太年轻了。”Mitch轻轻地合上眼。Beau梳理着他短短的刘海，轻轻地附和：“是的，爱情是没有对错的，你们都在很认真地对待那段感情。现实的问题固然存在，你们只是都没有找到在彼此生活里的位置。而且无论是Travis还是你，你们当时都还没有找到真我，不是么？”

“你说的很对。我和他其实都对自己的状态尚存动摇，并且我们企图逃避那些现实问题，而不是直面它们。”Mitch叹了口气，“我曾经想过，我是否是在错误的时间遇见了他。分手之后，我有整整四年都没有进入过一段正式的关系，起初我不知道自己在等待什么，可是我很快意识到，根本不存在什么错误的时间或者正确的时间，让我清醒地说出自己在什么时间已经准备好了，这是不现实的事情。这可不是计划发唱片，陷入爱情是不可计划的。当我坚定了自己是怎样的人，想要做怎样的人后，我自然就有了爱与被爱的能力。”

Mitch将头枕在Beau的脖颈处，他们严丝合缝地贴在一起，就像两块拼合完美的拼图一样。“然后我遇见了你，Beau，你是一个坚定的人，比我更坚定，你从一开始就毫不怀疑自己所选的路，不论是事业，还是爱情。你对生活充满信心，你总是乐观的、积极的。四年前的我和你是同样的年纪，可我还在跌跌撞撞地走，时常充满怀疑呢。所以你一定会成功的，我相信你。世界这么大，人来人往，可我还是找到了你，这本身就是一个不可思议的几率。因为你如此坚定，你永远为我敞开双臂，所以我不会再害怕，不会再退缩。这一次，我绝不会放开你的手。”

“是的，没有什么能影响我对你的爱。让我陪着你，直到时间尽头。”Beau喃喃地说道，疼爱地抚摸着Mitch蜷缩的后背。男孩显然对此十分受用，像动物幼崽那样在他的怀里团成一团。

“Beau，你知道么，在很长一段时间里，当我站上舞台的时候，我都会感觉到一种无所适从。人们从观众席里看我，舞台是明亮的，很喧哗，很绚丽。但我却看不清人们的脸，台下永远是黑色的一团，向我包围过来，随时可以吞噬我。我能感受到那些目光注视着我，我的一举一动都在灯照下无所遁形。”Mitch贴近了Beau的胸口，感受着他的心跳，“我不知道怎样去接受和习惯人们这样的爱，我总是很惶恐——我觉得我就像玻璃罩子里跳舞的猴子，人们俯视着我，评价着我，被我取悦，被我惹怒。但我现在好多了，我逐渐学会了怎么去承受这些，每当想起你的时候，即使我看不清你在哪儿，即使你离我很遥远，但我能感受你，感受你就在台下——那让我无比心安。我知道你就在那儿，你会一直看着我，支持着我，爱着我……”

Beau深深地吻上去，Mitch的后半句话消失在纠缠的唇舌间。他们热烈地相拥着，交换唾液，Beau急切地啃咬男孩柔软的唇瓣和舌尖，手温柔地托住Mitch的后脑勺——那处头发留得长，吹干后卷曲的发丝在Beau的手指间散发出干燥的香气，没有多余的香精的味道——Mitch不爱用那些黏糊糊的香波，是他的作风。他私下就是那么简单随性的男孩，Beau很高兴他能看到Mitch的这一面，毕竟人们总是会被他平时的幽默、时髦、毒舌或者率性之类的特质所吸引，但Beau知道Mitch的人格永远不能用几个简单的单词去概括。他的爱人是阿佛洛狄忒的化身，性感与可爱，成熟与单纯，尖刻与善良，感性与理性，这个世界上各种矛盾的东西都在他身上达成了奇妙的综合。

“别那么急，夜还很长呢。”Mitch停下了这个吻，从Beau身上撑起来。Beau不情愿地分开，唇齿间牵出一条银丝。Mitch跨坐在他的髋骨上，慢条斯理地解开自己的浴袍带子，富有技巧地让它从肩膀上滑落下来，咬住尚且湿润的下唇，眼神纯情又挑逗。

他轻轻地唤了一声：“Daddy。”

“操。”Beau用力地咽了一口口水。没有人能受得了这个，尤其是他的下半身已经先一步认出了这具两个月未曾亲热的躯体，急不可耐地硬起来。Mitch甚至开始在那团勃起上来回磨蹭，扭动的臀部从堆叠的浴袍底下露出一角，这让Beau的声音变得危险起来：“噢天哪，Mitch，你没穿内裤？”

“不光如此，”Mitch狡黠地向他眨眨眼，“我在浴室里还做过润滑了，Daddy。”

Beau气血上涌，他以一个凶狠的吻扑向Mitch，一手按住那个作乱的臀部来回揉捏，然后色情地拍了一巴掌，这让Mitch动情地呻吟起来。下一秒，他被翻过去按进床垫里，浴袍被Beau一把扯落，男人健壮光裸的躯体从被褥里钻出来，笼罩在Mitch头顶上，眼里泛滥着饥饿的光芒。

Mitch望着他完美的胸肌和腹肌，情欲的红色从耳根染到了脖颈，他一边胡乱地凑过去接吻，一边用手摸下去，将Beau的挺立从内裤中剥出来，轻轻撸动着那根大家伙。“噢……该死，天啊……”Beau发出难耐的低吟，他惩罚性地咬住男孩的乳头，将它吸舔得又湿又滑，另一边的肉粒也在Beau的指尖下变得坚挺起来。“是的……是的，就是那儿……”Mitch丝毫没有掩饰自己的呻吟，事实上，他叫得相当放荡——天使叫床，绝对是任谁都会脸红的程度，毫无疑问，Beau的家伙立即就在Mitch的手心里大了一圈。

Beau从Mitch的小腹一路亲下去，随后含住了他耻毛间的硬挺。Mitch惊叫了一声，双手抓住了Beau的后脑，敏感的头部被湿热的口腔吮吸着，连那处小孔也被舌尖照料到了，Beau用力嘬了几下退出来，Mitch的阴茎可耻地淌出了一股股透明的前液。

“宝贝，你湿得好快。”Mitch为Beau性感的嗓音而颤栗起来，害羞地看着Beau舔了舔嘴唇，再一次嵌入腿间。“噢Daddy……该死，我不行，不行了……”Mitch为这个连续的深喉而激灵得蜷起了脚趾，爽得大腿根都痉挛起来。

“Beau……别弄了，我受不了了，你快进来……”Mitch难耐地用小腿摸索着Beau的后背，在他的邀约下Beau终于放过了那根湿得一塌糊涂的阴茎。他将手指插入Mitch的后穴，浅浅地抽动着，那里已经足够湿润，Mitch兴奋地发出哼哼声，扭动腰肢向后去操那根手指头，“Beau，直接进来，快点……”

Beau三下两下蹬掉了内裤，用手抄起Mitch的腿弯，将他的腿从肩头架起来，然后扯过一个枕头塞在他腾空的后腰上，将自己硬得发烫的阴茎慢慢地契进去。“操……Daddy，操！”Mitch惊叫着抓紧了Beau的手臂，意乱情迷地在他身下软成一团，Beau将自己全部捅了进去，直到囊袋紧紧地贴上那处洞口，Mitch的内壁炽热地裹住他，舒服到窒息的感觉从他的下腹涌来，他低声呻吟：“操，Mitch，你真是该死的紧……”

然后他们喘息着停下了动作，Beau努力遏制自己想要在那处紧致里来回抽动的欲望，耐心地凑过去接吻。他们的鼻子互相厮磨，感受着紧密相连的感觉——Beau抚摸着Mitch汗湿的脸颊，满意地看到他已经过去的酒劲从脸上重新泛出红晕来，“我爱你，我好爱你。”Beau吃吃地笑着。“我也爱你，Beau……。”Mitch笑得很幸福，随后他闭上眼睛急切地回吻，长而卷翘的睫毛刮在Beau的脸颊上，有点痒，连带着他的心也一同痒起来。

“Daddy，你好大……嗯太深了……”Mitch用尖细地声音吟叫着，舔舔因为亲吻而有些肿起的嘴唇，眨了眨眼，成功地为自己引来了Beau报复性的顶弄，“别再撩我了，你这个坏男孩儿……想要Daddy这样操你是么，嗯？”Beau一点也不介意用一整个夜晚来为他的小歌手开嗓，他决定将这个坏男孩操到神志不清为止再狠狠地射给他。Beau摆动精壮的腰肢，一下下地碾压着那处腺体，Mitch双唇微张，大声地呻吟起来。他的腿被压得完全弯折过来，脚背绷紧在空中，随着Beau的顶弄一下下地晃动。“噢，Daddy，操，慢一点……求你……”他难耐地绞紧了后面，Beau为此差点交代出来。 

他抽掉男孩腰下的枕头，体贴地将Mitch弯折了许久的双腿放下来。Mitch岔开腿环住了Beau的腰肢，缩在他的怀里发出哼哼唧唧的声音，他的脸上带着朦胧的神情，这样濒临高潮的美丽脸庞总是让Beau百看不厌。Beau低下头，笑着去亲他的酒窝，再舔舔他的虎牙，然后将他拖向自己，慢慢加快抽动的速度，两具躯体纠缠着，发出清脆的交合的声响。 

Mitch感觉自己快要被钉死在床垫上了，他的手指掐在Beau宽阔的背肌里，像是溺亡在海里的人攀上一截漂浮的枯木——他能感受到Beau的粗硬破开他的直肠，上面的血管突突的跳动，和心跳节奏一样快——他的男人摆动着胯部将自己完全操开，汗水滴落在身上，那处腺体被操弄得又酸又涨，这使得他的阴茎直楞楞地翘起来，紧紧地贴住小腹，在肚脐下划出一道道湿痕。 

“是的，是的Beau……操，操！！”Mitch尖叫着搂紧了Beau的身体，他皱着眉头，眼神涣散地留下生理性的泪水——前列腺高潮来得绵延又猛烈，他的下身像失禁一般酸疼着射出来，一股又一股。Beau被他的后穴绞得眼冒金星，快感如飓风一般袭来，他紧箍住Mitch的腰肢，用力地衔住Mitch的嘴唇，将微凉的精液灌进甬道深处。 

“我爱你，我爱你……” 

他们维持着拥抱的姿势，下半身还连在一起，热情地亲吻着。Mitch大汗淋漓地放软了身体，他已经没有力气说什么淫秽的话来开玩笑了，脸上浮现出高潮后极乐的神情，任凭Beau在他的嘴唇上侵略。Beau深深地望进他的眼底，痴痴地端详他，亲吻他湿红的眼角，为他抹掉泪水。 

他们相视而笑。今夜正是白羊座的满月，情人久别重逢。他们从茫茫人海中找到彼此，不顾遥远的旅途，奔向对方的生活，拥抱彼此的世界——他们还有一生的时间，可以深切地交谈，疯狂地做爱，在这样美丽的夜晚，距离为负。

**Author's Note:**

> In fact, they both didn't drink much.  
> They were drunk because of LOVE.


End file.
